<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get to Love You by Rebekah_Matthews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168900">I Get to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews'>Rebekah_Matthews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Usagi saved the universe from Chaos and freed Galaxia from its influence, Haruka muses to herself at the altar about the day Minako and the rest of the senshi learned that she and Michiru aren't married three months after the sailor wars. Now living in peace, the senshi agree that it's time to put themselves first and Minako plans Haruka and Michiru's wedding which leads them to think about the extraordinary lives that they've lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love the relationship between Haruka and Michiru - the actresses who voiced the characters were told to act them out as if they were a married couple. I thought to myself, why wouldn't they be? Leave me your thoughts in the comments - I'm excited to hear what you think of it.</p><p>There was a huge inspiration for this one shot... The song I Was Made To Love You by Ruelle is incredible and I recommend that you should give it a listen because it's so beautiful. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were numerous things that went through Haruka’s mind as she stood in front of her fellow friends and senshi. She didn’t think she would ever get to be standing here and more than once, she had to pinch herself to make her see that it wasn’t a dream. This was the first time in all her life where she felt truly at peace. She mused to herself how calm the winds were and at first, she thought she’d lost touch with her Sailor Power Guardian. A whole year had passed since the Kinmokian senshi left Earth to return to their planet and in all this time, none of the solar system senshi had transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms. But Haruka transformed a week ago, only to find that she didn’t have a broken connection with her Sailor Power Guardian after all. The wind was simply calm because there was nothing to break the peace, with one notable exception. Haruka glanced behind her at Minako who was barking last minute orders to those in attendance, her nearest and dearest, and she was taken back to what led to her being stood here.</p><p>
  <em>“You what?!” Minako cried out in horror, her hands shooting up to her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, then stared at the Goddess of Love herself who was now shaking her head madly with denial dominating her delicate features.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no,” she said firmly. “There’s no way you guys aren’t married.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we aren’t,” Haruka replied, pulling Michiru against her tighter in her embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But why?” Minako exclaimed. “How?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We just didn’t need a piece of paper confirming our love for one another,” Haruka answered. She looked down at Michiru affectionately. “We’ve had more than one lifetime to love each other. Marriage or no marriage, that hasn’t changed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michiru shook her head in agreement. Minako turned to her fellow senshi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you believe this?” she demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Setsuna and Hotaru replied, right as the inner senshi and Usagi shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Explain yourself!” Minako urged, slamming her hands on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In the days of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had a love that no one but Queen Serenity and I knew about,” Setsuna revealed. “All of us were out in the far reaches of the galaxy defending the solar system from external threats. It was rare that we came into contact with each other, but it took them to meet once to know that they loved each other more than the distance between them. Back then, it would have been impossible to marry because of our duty as sailor senshi. And then in this lifetime, the threats we’ve faced were too great. Our duty came first.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But there’s no threat now,” Usagi stated, sitting up straighter. “Actually, the epitome of threat itself isn’t looming over every living being anymore. You can put yourself first.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haruka and Michiru looked at each other uncertainly. Deciding that they didn’t have a clue what their princess was talking about, they raised an eyebrow at her dumbfounded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think what Usagi is saying,” Minako explained, “is that you have no excuse to celebrate that love in the best way we know how.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is this such a big deal to you?” Haruka asked curiously, absentmindedly playing with Michiru’s fingers that were interlaced with her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because we know what it’s like to lose the person you hold most dear,” Rei answered for them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And we do, too,” Michiru murmured to her lover, gently cupping her cheek with her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haruka recalled the painful memory of dying next to Michiru, reaching to clasp each other’s hands one more time before they faded from existence, the legendary sailor senshi laughing at them. She remembered being surrounded by white light after that and feeling the warmth on her skin. She was at peace but there was something… or more accurately, someone missing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marrying the one you love binds you in ways that simply loving each other doesn’t,” Usagi told them, looking down at the engagement ring on her left hand. “To make a vow is the most intimate of connections you can make with someone. It’s all I’ve ever dreamed of with Mamo-chan for as long as I can remember, and that’s a long time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right, Koneko,” Haruka agreed softly. She rested her head against Michiru’s, tightening her hold on her possessively. “It’s hard to believe we’ve had peace for three months since you expelled Chaos from Galaxia and sent it back to where it should be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve all felt it, too,” Rei sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you let me do it?” Minako asked impatiently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do what?” Michiru wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Plan your wedding,” Minako replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haruka and Michiru’s eyes widened, but at the same time, something seemed to communicate between the two of them. They subconsciously gripped each other’s hand tighter in their clasped hands and they knew: to marry each other was one act of love they hadn’t accomplished in all the time they’ve loved each other. Their friends wanted to celebrate their love with them in a way no one had before. Their eyes softened as they looked into each other’s souls and turned back to the blonde who looked ready to explode.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We would be honoured,” Michiru accepted.</em>
</p><p>Haruka looked down at herself to see her pristine white tuxedo fitted perfectly against her form. She brought her left hand up to peer at the diamond engagement ring nested in a circle of navy stones which Minako had sourced from a jeweller friend of hers over in England. She was able to find a matching ring for Michiru, with one notable difference, that her diamond was sat in a circle of teal stones, to honour their positions as sailor senshi. The delicate gold band fit perfectly on Haruka’s finger, something which Michiru noted was the only item of jewellery that Haruka would tolerate wearing. But Haruka corrected her. It was the only item of jewellery that she was honoured to wear.</p><p>Haruka looked back at the small congregation where the sailor senshi were to be sat in neat rows. She couldn’t help the fond smile that pushed the corners of her mouth up when she spotted Makoto dancing down the aisle, waving her hands causing all manner of flowers to sprout from the ground and intertwine into beautiful aisle runners on the outer sides of the chairs. Then she swanned over to Rei who was lighting candles with a flick of her wrist that were floating on top of the water that sat in tall glass vases either side of the small platform that Haruka was to wed Michiru. Makoto ran her fingers over the rim of the glasses and white and yellow daisies bloomed around the top of the glasses, about six inches above where the water’s surface sat in the glass. Then she squeezed Haruka’s shoulder as she walked past her to stand where the officiator of the ceremony was to stand, and she raised her arms to bring a mixed variety of fragrant flowers to life to decorate the arch that stood at the head of the congregation.</p><p>“Mako-chan!” Minako hollered. “I thought I told you to get the cascading petals to decorate the sides of the chairs down the aisle!”</p><p>“On it!” Makoto shouted back, muttering to herself as she went back down the aisle to create the delicate white petals to drape down the sides of the chairs like a waterfall to the floor to meet the aisle runners from the bouquets of pale purple roses that were expertly pinned to the tops of the chairs.</p><p>“Phew, I think we’re ready,” Minako nodded to herself, standing in hearing reach of Haruka, as she watched Ami and Usagi pull in the giant ice sculpture made by Ami of Sailors Uranus and Neptune with their hands intertwined in front of a giant silhouette of the moon behind them.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Haruka asked, as she watched Mamoru and Setsuna position the pure white five-tier cake decorated in iced flowers in subtle shades of teal and navy in the corner of the room.</p><p>“No,” Minako disagreed, “this is exactly enough.” Her eyes shot to the watch on her arm. “Right, five minutes, everyone!”</p><p>Haruka felt her breath hitch in her throat. She didn’t know why she felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach so intensely, because she loved Michiru with all her heart. She supposed it was because she hadn’t ever thought about being in the position to marry her. Again, she flickered her eyes around the room. The only colours that dominated Minako’s white theme was the kaleidoscope of colours from the flowers and candles, and of course, the guests who were ordered to dress in bright colours to celebrate a love that was kept in the dark for far too long. Haruka caught Usagi’s eyes and the moon princess beamed at her, her smile easily outshining the shocking pink dress that she wore. Mamoru then joined her, kissing her gently on the lips as he sat down. Almost as if Minako had choreographed it, the music started as everyone had taken their seats. Haruka’s eyebrows raised into her hairline as she watched Minako stride past the seats in the congregation, only to stand where the officiator was to stand.</p><p>“What?” she laughed. “You think anyone, but the Goddess of Love was going to marry you? Oh no.”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Haruka smiled.</p><p>Then she lost her breath as everyone stood to turn to the door at the back of the room where Hotaru entered in a royal purple gown as her bridesmaid before Michiru appeared. Michiru looked at the people on either side of the aisle with a soft smile at her lips, then she gazed down the aisle to meet Haruka’s face at the other end. She felt her heartbeat in her chest when she saw her confident, tall partner stood there waiting for her in a pure white tuxedo and a navy pocket square in the pocket of the jacket, matching the bow tie perfectly. She felt an overwhelming desire to leap down the aisle, only so that she could run her fingers through her lover’s sandy, pale blonde hair, and look deep into her delft blue eyes before she kissed her. But of course, she couldn’t do that right now.</p><p>She took steady steps forward following Hotaru down the aisle that would eventually take her to Haruka, who couldn’t keep her eyes off who was coming to greet her at the altar. Michiru was dressed in the lightest of gowns in a delicate material with fine spaghetti straps that criss-crossed over her back, the bodice in a teal lace with the material underneath in a snow-white shade. The skirt billowed out in waves of material that fell about her legs in pretty frills that reminded Haruka of the ocean as she walked. The underskirts were in the same snow-white, but the floaty waves had hints of the same teal at her bodice which perfectly captured the senshi of embrace’s personality. To her, nothing was more beautiful. Then Michiru joined her at the altar and Haruka wasted no time in reaching her hand out to gently catch her fingers with her own after Michiru handed her bouquet over to Hotaru. Everyone sat down, fondly watching the two to be wed, some with tears glistening in their eyes.</p><p>The wedding was a small affair with the sailor guardians of the solar system in attendance. There was no need for anyone else to be witness to their marriage. No one outside of this room could understand the depth of their love for each other like their dear friends did.</p><p>“Well, everyone, it may have taken over a millennia to get here, but I can finally welcome everyone to gather today to celebrate the union of Haruka and Michiru,” Minako started, the pride oozing out of her. Her happiness for her friends couldn’t be more obvious than the sunshine yellow dress that she chose for this very moment. “We are all here to support his commitment of love and to share the joy of Haruka and Michiru as they choose to spend the rest of their existence in a union that we will witness today.” She sighed, flicking her eyes between the two women stood before her. “Haruka and Michiru, your marriage will be a lifelong promise to love, respect, trust and honour each other through the good, the bad and unexpected. This union represents your commitment to each other, to forever be joined as one, no matter the distance between you. Today, you gain an equal partner that will be your confidant, your defender, and your motivator through all of your aspirations and goals. You will celebrate each accomplishment, provide peace through every setback and most importantly, give love in life’s both big and little moments. Marriage is not easy, but from what I’ve seen in the two of you, I know your relationship will be an example to follow. You show care and compassion, you trust one another and most importantly, you are each other’s best friend.” She gestured to each of them in turn. “Now, if you can please join hands and face each other.” Michiru extended her other hand to Haruka and they grasped each other tightly. “I’d like to invite you to exchange your vows.”</p><p>Haruka took a deep breath and smiled softly.</p><p>“The love I have for you…”</p><p>“Is a love that has no bounds…”</p><p>“In times of joy as well as sadness…”</p><p>“In sickness and in health…”</p><p>“I will love you as my equal…”</p><p>“And protect you above all else…”</p><p>“I share with you my truest feelings…”</p><p>“And when you speak, I will listen…”</p><p>“I will catch you when you fall…”</p><p>“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights…”</p><p>“Michiru Kaiou…”</p><p>“Haruka Tenou…”</p><p>They both looked down at their joined hands, taking the rings from Hotaru, pushing the rings onto each other’s fingers and with a deep breath, looked into each other’s eyes and finished their vows together.</p><p>“I am, and will always be, your loving wife.”</p><p>Minako nodded with a warm smile.</p><p>“It is my honour to pronounce you one,” Minako announced, extending her arms in invitation to kiss their wife.</p><p>Haruka stepped forward, closing the distance between them entirely, crushing her lips against Michiru’s, bringing her hands up to Michiru’s arms as she felt Michiru’s hands pull her close against her back. They kissed deeply and passionately, feeling the love they had for each other only grow deeper with the vows they made to each other, witnessed by their closest friends. Minako started to clap, which Hotaru promptly joined in on, causing the rest of the senshi to stand in applause, beaming from ear to ear. Mamoru bent down to kiss Usagi’s cheek as they celebrated Haruka and Michiru’s union when they pulled away to look at their friends. Minako flicked her hand up to the ceiling where light shot from her palms, forming several balls of bright light to shine down on them which then showered down in sparks of light like little snowflakes. Haruka and Michiru then walked back down the aisle hand in hand as Makoto shot her hands up to shoot rose petals through the air to rain down on everyone like confetti.</p><p>Minako followed them out, grinning to herself on a mission accomplished. If there were two people she knew that should be celebrated, it was these two. This was a thought that was shared by all later in the evening when their friends outside of their circle of sailor senshi joined them for the reception. Usagi and Mamoru swayed to the music in each other’s arms on the dance floor, surrounded by the many guests that came to congratulate the wedded couple on their nuptials.</p><p>“I can’t wait for that to be us,” Usagi murmured against his chest as they continued to move to the music in each other’s arms.</p><p>Mamoru looked in the direction that his fiancée was facing and spotted Haruka and Michiru unsurprisingly dancing elegantly looking happier than they’d ever seen them before.</p><p>“It will be in six months,” Mamoru reminded her.</p><p>She looked up at him through her lashes and he bent the rest of the way down so his lips could meet hers. He felt her smile against his lips, and he leaned back.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“Every single cell in my body loves you,” she told him. “And when those cells die and new ones are born, those cells love you even more. So, Mamo-chan, no matter what happens, my love for you will never die.”</p><p>“When did you get so smart?” he wondered, kissing her cheeks, her forehead and then her nose.</p><p>“I have smart study buddies,” she admitted, glancing their way.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he told her, making her heart flutter.</p><p>Michiru spun back into Haruka’s arms and she sighed into her heavenly scent that reminded her of the wind. Haruka stopped moving to the music and stood perfectly still, resting her hands either side of Michiru’s face. Michiru’s eyebrows pushed together just a touch as she considered Haruka’s thoughtful face.</p><p>“We’ve had one heck of a ride, Michiru,” she whispered.</p><p>“And I’d do it all over again,” she replied. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this until now.”</p><p>“Now that we’ve done it, neither can I,” Haruka admitted. “I wish I’d asked you to marry me so much sooner than this.”</p><p>“Ring or not,” Michiru breathed, “I knew you were forever mine.”</p><p>Haruka brought her hands down to Michiru’s waist, feeling the curves of her wife against her as she pulled her into her embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of the seas in her hair that seemed to be around the guardian of deep waters. She knew how she felt when she was with Michiru after her first sighting of her senshi partner: at home. She pulled back slightly to look down at Michiru.</p><p>“We’ve been on an <em>epic</em> journey,” she told her. “Through the good, the bad, the unexpected… the amazing. They say love is a journey and I promise that I’ll never leave when it’s too heavy to carry because I’ll always be with you. Remember this moment with me.”</p><p>“And I with you,” Michiru reciprocated, running her fingers through Haruka’s short hair which felt absolutely delicious to her.</p><p>“One look at you, and my whole life fell in line,” Haruka confessed, a faint blush in her cheeks. “I used to pray for you before I called you mine. I didn’t expect that someone who would live the same lonely existence as I would know me like you do.” She kissed Michiru on the lips, leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline until she reached under her ear. “I get to love you,” she whispered, “and it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. I get to love you. It’s a promise I’m making to you.”</p><p>Michiru felt her breath hitch in her throat and she swallowed.</p><p>“Whatever may come your heart, I will choose forever I’m yours,” she breathed against Haruka’s skin. “Forever I do, I get to love you, too.”</p><p>Haruka leaned back, taking her hand up in her own and she nodded, with an affectionate smile. They’d loved each other since the first moment they met, and they knew they get to love each other forever more. It was the perfect day in so many ways. They’d walked a thousand miles in the euphoria of love, the devastation of loss, the heaviness that wore them down, the joy of embracing a family, the healing of forgiveness… their lives were full of the things that mattered. Love is like the wind, you can’t see it, but you can feel it. Their love is like an ocean and it was a wave they were excited to sail on until the end of time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>